The worries of a King
by MJLupin27
Summary: After a hard day of work, the burden of the Crown feels heavier than usual.


'What a day, what a day', thought King Thomas of Corona as he walked to his chambers feeling thirty years older than he'd felt that very morning. It had been a long day of meetings and negotiations to deal with the aftermaths of the hurricane that had hit them so hard. Though there weren't any casualties to mourn, a lot of people had lost everything they had and there was a shortage in alimony. It came down to the crown, of course, to assure full recovery.

In all good honesty, he liked being able to take care of his country; he loved his people and he did his best to look after their wellbeing. He always kept in mind that a tiny mistake of his would mean great suffering for them. Oh, but his ministers… Ministers?! Backstabbing greedy little vipers, more like it.

It was tiring to be permanently on alert but he had to. He needed to banish the holes those wolves could use to take profit of what didn't belong to them. Really, why didn't they have a sense of honor, he wondered. They were too selfish and sneaky. They were quite subtle, he'd have to give them that.

The king sighed tiredly as he climbed the final staircase. The crown was a heavy burden to carry, he knew that too well. He'd learnt it at a young age, as this big responsibility was bestowed on him by birth. His wife had taken it when they fell in love and subsequently married, and he knew he had been blessed to find her. Who else would have accepted such a thing so graciously? She was caring and had a tender heart to treat everyone around her with utmost tenderness. He really couldn't ask for a better companion, he treasured her as a kingdom jewel. Maybe that had been what brought this mood upon him, Cat had to leave the meeting to attend to Rapunzel and he'd then missed her kind and perceptive interventions. Yes, maybe that was it, because whenever he wasn't in a dark mood, and it was most of the time, he was a happy man and loved his life.

He had to accept thought that in recent days worries about his daughter had being pestering his mind. She too would have to deal with all the matters of the crown since a very young age. She'd have to deal with the same coldhearted people, the unearthly responsibility, the guys interested in the crown but not in her and criticism more often than not. If he thought of himself alone, he knew to be very well loved by his people for they could see the care in his actions. He always made a point to be present among them but he was also human and mistakes were unavoidable. It was then when the one held guilty was him, and he got crucified by criticism. His baby would have to live that too. Had he condemned her to it or would she perceive it as a blessing despite it all?

Entering his chambers, he walked straight to the crib near the window and found his baby babbling softly as she watched the figurines up her head. Cat was missing, but Rapunzel squealed excitedly once she saw him.

-Hello, dear- he felt himself smile a bit upon holding her- what have you and that wonderful mother of yours been up to in my absence, hm?-

The princess chirped happily when his beard tickled her in a kiss to her forehead.

-Now, you are just what I needed this very second, my little bunch of happiness- Thomas cooed as he cradled her softly.

He felt so much better. Rapunzel's brightness raced away the dark feelings, but… but yet… what if the weight of the crown changed her to eternal moodiness? What if, later on, the goodness in her got shadowed due to ill counsel and an evil heart rose? What if the arrogance that many royals suffered trapped her? Would he and Cat be able to show her the way to benevolence?

Worriedly, he took a tiny hand in his comparative huge thumb and index and looked into Rapunzel's big green eyes. Dear God, what if she ended up hating him for all he was passing down to her?

-I love you, dear. Please, don't you ever doubt that.- he tenderly kissed her tiny hand, and sighed worriedly- I really want goodness to fill your heart and happiness to be your way of life.-

Rapunzel responded by biting his fingers with her toothless gum. At that very moment, Queen Catherine entered the room. She knew her husband's worries very well, for she provided an ear to them whenever he felt overwhelmed.

-You shouldn't worry so much, dear. – she said approaching the pair with a clean blanket in her hand.- We'll protect her, Tommy, until she's ready to face evil and defeat it herself. And when she gets to know the type of king you've sworn to be, she'll treasure you as much as I do. It'll be alright, Tommy. She'll be alright.-

Thomas smiled at his wife. She was right, yes. They'd be there for Rapunzel. They'd guide her and make sure she had all the tools to become a good, happy person and they'd love her no matter what.

-She'll be the greatest and happiest queen, won't she?- Thomas whispered, his eyes on his baby yet again.

-I have no doubt.- Cat answered sweetly, tiptoeing to kiss his cheek.

Feeling Cat surrounding them both with her arms he just asked God for wisdom. He had his baby to raise and his people to serve. However, with Cat by his side, he'd face all the challenges ahead.


End file.
